Peace
by Queen-of-Ice101
Summary: No matter what the ragtag group of heroes could possibly argue about one thing they all agreed on is that nothing felt better during the quest then to be able to return to their home in Sedona to gather their thoughts and recover. Those moments were perfectly pleasant all on their own; but for Rhen, being able to share them with friends is what made them truly peaceful.


Aaaaand now we move back to shamelessly gushy and fluffy, this one being for RhenxDameon~

This one is specially dedicated to Berry because it's fluffy, it's spazzy, it's RxD3 I had a great deal of fun writing this, occasionally fluffy cuteness overloads my creativity and I have to share it XD This is another old story but I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

 **Peace**

* * *

The sun overhead blazed as travellers led by a sword singer moved through the bustling markets. Laughter and chatter echoed through the streets of Sedona, Rhen's eyes bright both with the prospect of getting home at long last and with her enjoyment of the cheerful market.

"Finest instruments this side of the southern cities!" A voice called from within one of the many booths.

Interest successfully caught Rhen looked over, stunning instruments showcased in the front of the booth. There were ones made with pearl that shone in the light, Rhen's companions moving past her as she ventured towards the instruments.

"My dear! You look like someone who would appreciate the beauty of music. Can I interest you in anything?"

Rhen didn't answer at first, she was far too distracted by what hung on the wall opposite. Crushed amethyst decoration stood out against the teke coloured wood of the most beautiful guitar Rhen had ever seen.

"It's so beautiful..." Rhen oohed, leaning against the counter as she studied the instrument.

"Ah! The guitar! It-"

"Rhen!" Lars voice broke through the murmuring of the crowd loudly as he gripped her arm and pulled her away from the booth. "We're almost back, would you stop getting so distracted already?!"

"Oops..." Rhen quickly rejoined the group, ears pink as several of her companions laughed slightly.

They started off again, and as they were walked Rhen felt someone come up beside her. She turned to see Dameon smiling shyly at her.

"You seemed very enamoured with the booth, I didn't know you played."

Rhen's cheeks flushed and she glanced away from the warm brown gaze.

"Well...erm I don't exactly play, so much as plunk. I want to play! But I don't know how."

The corners of Dameon's eyes crinkled slightly as he smiled, seeming amused as he smiled fondly.

"What instrument were you looking at?"

"Guitar." Rhen said with a mournful sigh.

Dameon opened his mouth to reply but before he could say a word there was an outraged shout from behind, and seconds later an armoured form burst between them.

"Do not touch me demon spawn! You-..."

A cross between a laugh and a sigh escaped Rhen, the lilac haired young woman patting the paladin sympathetically on the shoulder as Te'ijal cackled merrily behind them.

A break would definitely do them all good, and maybe by the next time they left Te'ijal and Galahad would have reached some sort of understanding.

Which was about as likely as Ahriman having a change of heart and deciding to restore the world to full glory rather than take over the universe of course, but Rhen could hope!

* * *

Sprawled out across the plush covers on her bed Rhen idly flipped through a book of vibrant maps and paintings of places she had seen already and ones they had yet to visit. She had found it for sale in one of the villages they had visited previously and although she rarely liked books she had been loving the beautiful art within these pages.

"Rhen?"

There was the muffled sound of a plink of something from the doorway that emphasized a soft call of her name and the sword singer turned curiously to see Dameon standing in the doorway with a hand behind his back.

"Dameon! Hi! Come on in, I'm just looking at maps." Rhen rushed out, sitting up and closing her book.

The healer glanced around the room as if not fully confident in the reason he had come.

"It's nothing special. I...well you had mentioned how much you loved the guitar and wished you could play." With that he withdrew his arm, holding that very instrument in hand, albeit more worn than the one she had been admiring. "I know how to play, I learned as a child. Perhaps if you want, I can teach you?"

He looked as though he was expecting her to turn down his offer but Rhen's face lit up in an almost comical fashion as she scrambled to her feet.

"Would you? I mean...if it's not too much trouble." Rhen added that on as an afterthought, reaching her friends' side and extending a hand to touch the guitar carefully.

Dameon laughed softly, moving into her room to sit down on the floor with a beckon for her to join him. As soon as Rhen was seated facing him he placed the guitar gently into her hands.

"You need to hold the neck of the guitar like so..." He demonstrated in the air, Rhen focusing intently to do the same before placing her hand awkwardly over the strings and looking up expectantly.

His eyes glittered with soft amusement as he shook his head and reached over to adjust her grip on the instrument.

"No, like this..."

Rhen tried, she really did. She even mastered several of the simple chords, but somehow despite all her skill and grace when swinging her sword she managed to make her own fingers tangle and when she strummed the guitar it sounded like the instrument was _dying_.

"GAH! This is hard, how do people make this look so easy?!" Rhen wailed, pouting down at where her fingers were crossed over in horribly awkward positions.

There was silence for a long moment, then the sound of a soft chuckle caught her attention and her head snapped up indignantly.

"Hey! You're laughing at me!"

Instantly Dameon pinched his lips together, attempting a serious face.

"Well, not at you persay..."

Rhen narrowed her eyes, Dameon holding the straight face for a moment longer before apparently giving up as he broke into soft laughter.

"I'm sorry Rhen it's just that...well I've never seen someone do that with their fingers before. I didn't even know that was possible."

Rhen said nothing and with a sympathetic pat on her shoulder, Dameon got up and moved around behind her. For a moment he was just hovering, then warm arms encircled her as fingers settled over her own.

"Here, put your fingers here and here like this." He murmured, gently moving her fingers and laying his over hers to show her correct pressure. "Now try giving a strum."

Rhen was sure her face was on fire, she could feel the slight callouses on the tips of his fingers and the fabric of his robes brushed over her arms. Forcing her mind back to the lesson at hand she tentitively flicked her fingers over the strings before letting out a delighted cheer at the clear music that echoed through the air.

"Yess! That sounds like music!"

Dameon smiled before shifting her fingers to a new chord. For the rest of the afternoon he slowly taught her to play basic tunes, until Rhen's fingers became tired and her hands slipped from the guitar as she leaned back against Dameon.

This was contentment for her, wrapped in warmth as she leaned back against his chest with his arms encircling her. Music filled the room as he played a quiet melody and Rhen smiled.

This was peaceful.

* * *

"I can't believe you got her that!"

Lars indignant squawk echoed through the living room as they all looked to the sun priest who was now standing in front of the couch where Rhen sat.

The violet-eyed young woman gaped up at her friend, and the very guitar she had been admiring days before in his hands.

"You got me..."

Lars threw his hands up into the air with an exasperated snort before storming out, leaving the two alone in the living room.

"You've been picking it up so quickly, and I thought that you deserved to having something for yourself outside of weapons and armour." Dameon said softly, placing the guitar into her hands.

Rhen stared in awe at the beautiful instrument, running her hands over the polished wood before looking up at Dameon with shining eyes. Impulsively she set aside the guitar gently before standing and rising up on her toes to press a kiss to his cheek.

Only her lips never hit where she had intended.

Somehow timing seemed to be against her innocent intentions, and as she moved to kiss his cheek he turned to say something.

It was in that moment that lips pressed together gently, both freezing before with a gasp Rhen pulled back wide eyed.

"I'm sorry I-"

Her cheeks were cherry red, she was at a loss of what to do. Dameon for a moment looked perplexed, before a sudden calm washed over him as he watched her steadily. Then once again soft lips covered hers, hands shaking as they settled on her arms. The dramatically freaking out voice in the back of Rhen's head fell silent at the touch as slowly and hesitantly she began to respond.

Slowly they stopped, foreheads pressed together and Rhen's eyes fluttered open as she let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

Dameon's hands slipped down her arm and Rhen caught them in her own, fingers weaving together as they stood there, just basking in the quiet.

This journey had been filled with so much pain, but if she could keep this beyond the quests everything was worth it. She'd have done it over a million times just to be able to stand there with him like this.


End file.
